As Different as Night and Day
by Richard Kaine
Summary: Two new clans have emerged, and if what their representatives say is true then a war is brewing...one that could spell disaster for all those involved in it.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The clans of the heavens

Naruto stared up into the clear and calm night sky. He was the only one awake at the moment, Sakura and Sasuke asleep and Kakashi probably out doing some sort of training that Naruto didn't know about. They were all currently out on a little assignment. Basically they were supposed to meet 4 ninjas from a newly formed clan to attempt and create an alliance with any village they could. What puzzled Naruto so much was why they had been told that it wouldn't take more than a day for their guests to arrive, even with fog thanks to the map that the village had lent them, and yet they were now a day late. Kakashi seemed apathetic at best, but then again, when was he ever anything but, especially during assignments such as these. Sakura told him he was just being stupid and Sasuke usually just told him to leave him alone and stop worrying.

Naruto suddenly sat up and looked at a nearby hillside. There, silhouetted against the pale white moon was a human-like figure. Naruto, instantly assuming the worst, put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, long and loud. Sasuke was the first to respond, walking out from around a tree and rubbing his eyes. He was still in his daytime clothes, and that made Naruto wonder whether or not Sasuke prepared for this kind of thing.

"What do you want now you blockhead?" Sasuke grumbled in his usual 'I'll kill you if this is a false alarm' kind of tone. Naruto simply pointed at the figure on the hill, hen whistled again to try and get Kakashi or Sakura to come and assist.

"It's someone! Someone who probably killed the guys we were waiting for and now wants to kill us!" Sasuke looked at Naruto then the figure, then back to Naruto and sighed.

"It's nothing, probably a hunter from another village. But with your screaming they must already know we're not animals. I'll see you in the morning blockhead." With that, Sasuke slowly walked off into the forest again. Naruto looked at him, wide eyed and fearing for his life, when he noticed the figure was now gone again.

Off in the forest, Sasuke slowly trudged past Sakura, who had been rudely awakened by Naruto's whistling.

"What did he want now?"

"Thought he saw someone threatening, most likely just a hunter. Kakashi-san probably took care of it already." He stepped back up into the tree he had been sleeping in and quickly getting comfy again.

Off in the distance, the figure Naruto had caught a glimpse of, moved back to the spot where a fire crackled brightly. Three others were around it, one lying on a log, another one perched on a jagged rock that was jutting from the ground and the third simply sitting down on the grass. Tearing a small strip of parchment off his forehead and tossing it into the fire, he sat down next to the one on the log

"The seal was useless…" Figure #2 sat up quickly and looked at him.

"You mean it doesn't control-"

"No, no, it controls…'it' just fine. It was just useless because their sensei wasn't there." The group mumbled and then stared at the fire. #3 was the next to speak up.

"What do we do if he doesn't come to the site tomorrow?" #4 laughed slightly and lay down on his back.

"Then we go and find him. And if the kids get in the way…" #3 jumped off his rock and while he spun in midair, kicked clean through it like a hot knife through butter. They all chuckled to themselves, knowing full well that they could easily take on those kids, especially if they got the first strike. #2 sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well, if he isn't there, and don't hold me too this, I think I may have to use a forbidden scroll." The others looked at him and cocked their eyebrows. He usually never did that unless he was really angry, or in dire straights. But, that wasn't their problem really. All four of them laid back on various surfaces and slowly found themselves all asleep for the night.

Morning came with little to no troubles, save for finding a place to take a bath, and Kakashi finally showed up again. After numerous questions from Naruto, and a mild inquisition from Sasuke and Sakura, he explained what he had been doing.

"Well, it's really all quite simple." He quickly reached into one pocket and removed a little scroll. "For starters, I had to reserve the newest copy of Flirting Paradise." All three of his students shook their heads, disappointed at their teacher's obsession over that book. Kakashi then slipped the scroll around, showing more writing. "I was also taking notes on our friends that were supposed to be here by now." Naruto snatched the little scroll and read it over, then passed it to Sasuke, then to Sakura.

"But…Sensei…why can they only come out at night?" Sakura asked curiously. Kakashi sighed and took back his scroll, then sat down on a tree stump. The three younger ninja's sat in front of him on the grass as he started talking.

"Well, the answer is simple, but also kind of complex when you get into it."

"Just tell us Sensei, it would be a lot better if we knew why we'll have to stay up to greet them." Sakura seemed rather impatient this morning, but then again they had been waiting longer than they had wanted too.

"Well, they are known as the clan of the hidden moon for a reason. Most, if not all of the clan members at this point in time are nocturnal. So until they get used to our way of doing things, we'll have to play on their rules." Naruto stood up, looking angry and crossed his arms.

"Forget it! If they want to come to the village let them do it when they can wake up in the morning like normal people!" With that, he started stomping off, grumbling about how much of a waste of time this was. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms as well.

"He has a point. Why don't they work on their sleeping habits and then meet up with us?" Kakashi stood up as Sasuke asked about that, then grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket and pulled him back.

"It's either their way or the highway. And right now, having an alliance with a clan that isn't hindered by the night is really going to a be a greater help than hindrance." Kakashi seemed determined to keep his students there, and they knew better than to disobey their Jounin teacher. Sakura shrugged then looked at Kakashi.

"What should we know about them? Or did they not give you enough information when we were assigned this job?" Kakashi scratched his head for a minute then looked at her and sat Naruto down again.

"Well…I'm pretty sure there will be four of them…each one about your age, a couple may be a little older." The three students looked back and forth at each other as Kakashi continued to attempt and remember what he had been told. "Umm, the oldest ones are 17 and 16, then the others are 15 or so. The two oldest are rather…unorthodox. The others are pretty much what you would expect them to be." Naruto sighed and laughed.

"And to think I was afraid of these guys! Not only are they unorthodox, but they're also kids! This is gonna be a cake walk!" Kakashi looked at him with his same stare that simply told Naruto that he should shut up for the time being.

"I'd suggest you all get as much rest as you can. After you train, sleep. After you eat, sleep. If your eyelids even get remotely heavy, sleep." With that Kakashi promptly pulled out a copy of Flirting Paradise and started to read. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto sat there and discussed the current situation.

"I don't think I like the sound of this. If they live by night, what's to stop them from ambushing us?" Said Sasuke, looking a little concerned about their position. Sakura shook her head.

"If we follow Sensei's advice, we should be awake enough to fight them if they want to attack us." Sasuke nodded then slowly stood up and walked to a clear patch of grass and stretched out across it.

"I'm going to sleep. If anyone wakes me up, it better be night." He quickly closed his eyes, while Sakura lay down next to him and did like wise. Naruto attempted to get a spot next to her, but was pushed away by Sakura. Naruto looked back at her, disappointed at her reaction to his choice of sleeping spot, and curled up, falling asleep after a minute of silent contemplation.

Night came quickly and Naruto the first one up. It felt weird to be awake and energized when the moon was rising high into the sky. He looked over at Sasuke, seeing him lying straight out on his back made him uncomfortable just thinking about it. Then his eyes traced over to Sakura and he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was lying on her side, her smooth strawberry blonde hair resting about her shoulders and across her neck and face. A small smile was on her face and her eyes were closed gently, obviously having a pleasant dream. The pale silver glow of the moon stopped at her waist, but he could swear her red dress was made of starlight in this kind of clear night sky. Reaching out gently, he moved small strands of hair from her face. She didn't stir even once, and Naruto could feel a smile trace across her face. Even when she was sleeping he couldn't help but see her as an angel. He moved to smooth out her hair, but found his eyes drawn to the horizon. Once again, he could see a figure, only this time it was much closer. Snapping back to reality, he shook Sakura roughly then leapt over her to Sasuke, doing the same.

"Wake up! One of them is here!" Sakura and Sasuke sat up and looked at the figure. With little time to act, all three were on their feet, shuriken and kunai ready and their hands twitching in anticipation of a ninjitsu ability. Sasuke's eyes were already in Sharingan mode as he stepped forward, watching the figure as it started a slow walk towards them.

"Who are you?" Sasuke's voice was firm, yet loud enough to create an echo in the vast expanse of trees and hills. The figure though, just continued to walk. Sasuke asked his name again, but still the figure just continued its walk. There was a third time asking but still…silence rang in the hills and trees. Not wasting a second, Sasuke threw a kunai at his advancing mystery man. There was a jerk in his head and he slowly came into focus, the moon dancing across his features. In his mouth, he carried the kunai that would have punctured his throat had it kept going. A wind swept across his face, ruffling his short black hair and the tattered remains of a black jacket. His steps were short but even and his eyes…even in the moon, no light escaped from them. Naruto and Sakura could feel chills run down their spines, and Sasuke was already looking worried. Another gust of wind showed the group a small little piece of parchment clinging to his forehead. Though it was hard to read, the group could tell it was a seal of some sort. The figure, now about two thirds of the way to the groups position spat out the kunai in its mouth, showing sharpened canine teeth, meant to resemble a vampire almost. Naruto quickly dashed from where he was standing, holding his kunai threateningly.

"Naruto, stop!"

"You blockhead, what do you think you're doing!?" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at him, but in his pig headed foolishness, he ignored them and continued his full on charge for the demon-like boy. He never made it halfway before he felt a sharp stinging in his ribs and saw a large medical needle protruding from his chest. His arms suddenly felt like they were tied to the ground, and his legs wobbled as he collapsed backwards, unable to hold himself up. Sasuke was now off like a flash, attempting to help his team member. Another silhouette was now there and with a leap, his fist connected with Sasuke's gut. Sasuke was unable to do anything but fall to his knees, panting for breath and coughing wildly. Sakura stared at the scene before her. Her two friends were now down on the ground and the demon boy was near enough that he could easily lunge at her and grab her by the neck. He continued to walk closer to her, then slowly grasped her chin with cold hands. A twisted and deranged smile spread across his face as his tongue slipped across his lips.

"My, my…you seem like a tasty little morsel." He chuckled and looked into her green eyes with his own. Suddenly, everything seemed so…dreary to Sakura. Everything was dull, pointless and bland. She didn't feel a reason to be here. The boy quickly opened his mouth and drew towards her neck as Naruto and Sasuke looked at what was happening behind them.

"Amuka! That's enough!" A second seal was thrown onto the demon boy's mouth, closing it quickly and making him drop Sakura. She fell backwards, suddenly in her normal state of mind and very terrified as she scooted away, bumping into a pair of legs. Looking up she saw only an open red jacket, probably of a fine quality material, and a stern face. Amuka looked at the other man and growled, prying the seal off his mouth. Before he could speak though, the other boy held up a finger. "Before you complain, let me remind you that we are here to negotiate, and I don't think we can do that if you drain one of our guides dry for one of your damn forbidden transformation spells." Amuka snarled and swatted the boy's hand away.

"What do you think you are Kaine, my keeper or something?!" Amuka was absolutely trembling with rage that was emanating from every pore in his body. Kaine sighed and shook his head.

"No, I am not your keeper. I am your friend, and I am the only one that can keep that seal on your head active." He pointed at the little parchment that hung from Amuka's head then smirked, having won this argument. The figure that had attacked Sasuke leapt to the others and sighed.

"May we please just find this Kakashi guy and get this over with? You seem to forget we still have to start waking up in the morning now." Kaine sighed again and ran a hand through his long dark brown hair. His hazel colored eyes caught the moon just right and showed off the tiny hint of red in them and he reached into a pocket on his black pants, pulling out a picture of Sakura and comparing it to her. Finding it satisfactory, he smiled for the first time in the night and gently helped her up.

"My humblest apologies Miss Sakura. Amuka here can be rather imposing at times, but he means well. My name is Kaine." He bowed politely and then gestured over to the third boy, who seemed older than Amuka, yet younger than Kaine. He looked at Sakura with a hint of apology in his eyes. And that's when she noticed something extremely odd about him. His left eye was closed, but his right eye was anything but normal. It looked like someone had removed his human eye and replaced it with a wolf's. On his back was a gigantic sword wrapped in bandages and three katana's were strapped onto his left side. His silvery white hair was ruffled by a gust of wind and he smiled warmly at Sakura.

"I am the leader of this little group. My name, is Shinzou Kitsune. The fourth member of our team, Vayle, will join us shortly." Sure enough, as those words were said, a boy who looked to be Kaine's age came bounding through the trees. At his waist was a belt full of bottles, vials, needles and other medical extremities. Kaine smiled and pat Vayle's shoulder then ran a hand through his hair again, gesturing to Sakura with his free hand.

"This is Miss Sakura, she's the lucky one that you and Kitsune didn't knock out. Though Amuka did come close to draining her blood for a spell." Amuka chuckled and looked at her.

"Sorry 'bout that. Lost it for a minute." Sakura looked at all four of them, then at Naruto, still laying out there.

"Umm…w-wh-what did you…do to Naruto?" She asked, stumbling over her words a little. Kaine looked at Kitsune, who looked at Amuka who looked at Vayle. Vayle sighed and scratched his head of short dirty blonde hair a little before pulling out a tiny glass jar of yellow liquid from his belt.

"New formula Ether. Potent when breathed, unbelievably strong with injected. You friend will be right as rain soon enough, but he'll still be numb for a few hours." He nodded and smiled. "I am a genius." Kaine smacked Vayle on the back of his head.

"Don't toot your own horn there buddy. You still have a lot of perfection on that formula to do." Sakura looked at them then suddenly looked around worried.

"Kakashi Sensei! Shouldn't he be here by now?!" The four glanced at her briefly then at each other and mumbled in agreement.

"Who's to say I'm not here?" Kakashi's voice was suddenly echoing from every direction, as if he was everywhere at once. Kaine, Amuka, Vayle and Kitsune stood in a circle and looked around for the source of the voice. There was a gentle swish of air and Kaine was suddenly awash in shredded pieces of paper, which seemed to be his scrolls and seals. Another swish and Amuka's seal was cut from his head. He looked at the others, worried as he skin grew even paler and his body started shifting. Vayle quickly grabbed a needle and jammed it into Amuka's neck, causing him to fall face first onto the ground, unconscious. Kakashi was suddenly heard again by the remaining two. "You attacked my two students…That can't go unpunished!" A third swish of air, then seconds after it, there was a yelp as Vayle had one of his own needle's jammed into his leg, numbing his limbs into atrophy. Kitsune looked around worried, unaware of where Kakashi was. Sakura looked around for her sensei and soon saw where he was. He was crouching behind Kitsune…very close behind him…with his fingers in the sign of the tiger…Sakura's eyes widened then she shook her head.

"Sensei, not that!" Kitsune looked at her, confused, then glanced down to where she was staring. Kakashi smirked then brought his hands back.

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain!"

There was a moment of silence as all of Kitsune's nerve endings registered the situation. Head…ok. Torso…ok. Rectum…not ok.

"HOOOOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIIIT!" Kitsune flew off of Kakashi's fingers and straight up into the air in and world of pain. What the hell kind of jutsu was that, was the only question he could think of before landing face first on the ground and blacking out.

It was early morning before Kitsune awoke again. He found himself laying face up and looking into the faces of Kakashi and Sasuke. Looking over, he saw Vayle treating Naruto's wound from his needle, as well as his own. Sakura and Kaine were remaking the destroyed seals and scrolls while Amuka rested on a rock lazily. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the bright sunlight, he slowly sat up.

"Ugh…it feels like I was violated by a tree branch." He said as he rubbed his sore ass. Kakashi chuckled and shrugged and Sasuke sighed, obviously not impressed. Kaine laughed and rolled another scroll up.

"Yeah, Vayle say's it'll be a miracle if you can eat anything today. But, I'm sure you'll get over the pain sooner or later." He went back to creating another scroll as Amuka looked over at him, no seal on his head at the moment. Kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…Amuka…how is it you aren't going totally berserk right now?" Amuka shrugged and rubbed his forehead.

"I guess I can control my demon in the day time. Interesting ain't it?" He chuckled and hopped off the rock then joined Kitsune at the spot he was sitting. Kitsune smiled and punched him softly in the arm. The two started to chuckle then eventually broke out laughing from their situation. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the two and tapped their fingers on the rock Amuka had been sitting on. Naruto suddenly cleared his throat and looked at each of them. He crossed his arms and adjusted his headband.

"Ok, we've been patient! Now I think you owe us at least your names! Or else we'll kick your asses like we did last night!" Naruto shouted, trying to sound threatening. The group of four looked at him. Kitsune was the one who stood, looking down at him, hair bristling on the back of his neck and his golden fox eye peering into Naruto's face, almost into his soul.

"As I recall…I was the one who easily beat you into the ground last night. So you're in no place to make threats." Kitsune's normally calm and vaguely soft voice was threateningly low and menacing, almost like a growl. The two of them stared each other, trying to get the other to blink. Sasuke noticed Naruto's eyes shift into their fox form and stepped up to the two.

"If you think your fancy footwork can defeat someone with Sharingan eyes, go ahead and try." Kitsune looked up from staring at Naruto and took a step back from Sasuke as he noticed the mirror wheel designs in Sasuke's blood red eyes. Kaine was up like a flash and quickly twirled Sasuke away from his leader. His pitch black eyes met with Sasuke's and there was almost a jolt as the power of Sasuke's Sharingan collided with some other unseen force. Sakura looked at Sasuke and Kaine, both of their faces stern and unmoving, both of them looking so much alike. The two stood there, ready to attack to kill with even the slightest provocation. But, Kakashi stepped forward and pulled the four boys away. He glanced at Sakura then at Kaine.

"Sakura, I want you to escort Kaine and Amuka back to the village. Sasuke and Naruto, you bring back Vayle. I want a word with Kitsune here." As he said that, his pupils could hear a note of urgency in his voice. Sakura stared at him blankly a few seconds then came to her senses and nodded, quickly taking off into the forest. Amuka followed quickly, but Kaine lingered a time, still staring at Sasuke, their eyes fighting for supremacy. It wasn't until Sakura came back and grasped his wrist gently that he looked away and almost vanished into the woods. Naruto looked at Sasuke concerned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't the Sharingan seem to work?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke closed his eyes and looked at the ground.

"I don't know why it didn't. It was like there was some kind of loop going on. I could see his eyes…but he couldn't see mine." Sasuke muttered in a deadpan voice, as if this were no big deal. But to him, it was a big deal. The Sharingan was a power that carried great undertones of respect among ninja. If the scroll ninja could look him in the face and never once fall prey to the mirror wheel eye, then that was nothing less than an insult to Sasuke and his entire heritage. Naruto on the other hand, couldn't understand what it was about Kitsune, but that eye of his seemed to start fully awakening his fox demon, something he never wanted to happen. He smoothed out a few hairs that were upright on the back of his neck and took a deep breath before Vayle stepped between them, fully packed and smiling.

"Well, I'm ready. Shall we depart?" Was all he said in a bright smiling tone that left Sasuke and Naruto a little less angry. They looked at each other then nodded and took off, followed closely by Vayle.

Kakashi sat on the rock, crossing his legs while Kitsune sat respectfully on the grass in front of him. Kakashi drummed his fingers against his knees and Kitsune simply rested there like a sentinel, his eyes closed and no muscle in his body even twitching. They sat that way for what must have been a good five minutes before Kakashi cleared his throat and began speaking.

"So…you are the infamous shinobi, Shinzou Kitsune the Eight and a Half tailed fox…what happened to the other half a tail?" Shinzou turned around, showing a drawing of a fox's head on the back of his jacket with 9 tails fanning out around it. But along Kitsune's left shoulder, the ninth tail was sliced in half, a chunk of fabric cut off and a long scar along Kitsune's back present. He sighed and shrugged.

"There's no room for two nine-tailed fox demons in this earth. So when I challenged the second…this was the result." Kakashi whistled and chuckled.

"So you challenged a demon and only got a scratch. Makes me wonder exactly how it was so easy to sneak up on you last night." Shinzou snorted indignantly and turned around again.

"You caught me off guard, that's all. I'll take you on any day you want!" He stood up, almost begging for Kakashi to try something just for revenge against the deed committed against his anus. But, Kakashi simply stood up and took off, leaving just a whisper on the wind of "Follow me."

Amuka, Kaine and Sakura rushed through the trees towards the Hidden village of the leaf, barely making any sound and letting an awkward silence reign. Kaine and Amuka let Sakura get a little further ahead before they started to talk.

"So, she's pretty hot stuff ain't she?" Asked Amuka in a slightly lecherous tone as he nudged Kaine's ribs. Kaine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at the comment, as he always did when he found Amuka's actions or words to be a little less than exemplary.

"Yes, she is quite attractive, but I hardly think you should be talking about her that way." Amuka growled and crossed his arms, looking frustrated.

"You say that about everything I have an opinion about. Can't you let me say what I want without making me sound like a little kid for once?" Amuka sounded extremely ticked off which only made Kaine chuckle in bemusement. Sakura looked over her shoulder at them then back at her path, wondering what exactly they were talking about. Kaine and Amuka began to argue back and forth over Sakura's attractiveness as they leapt through the trees, unaware of a danger that had followed them ever since they left the island. As the village came into view through the tree line, Sakura stopped and grabbed Kaine's arm, stopping him and leaving him dangling. Pulling himself up to the branch Sakura was on, he dusted himself off then sighed, looking at her.

"Yes…what is it?" He sounded a little angry but Sakura ignored the feeling and asked him what she wanted to know.

"Kaine…why are you making an alliance with the Village of the Hidden Leaf?" She looked at him and he cleared his throat then drummed his fingers on his knees. Looking up into the canopy of the forest he started talking.

"Well…we come from an island where the sun sets at the same time as the moon rises and visa versa. Kitsune and his brother Damon started a village that worshipped the moon because of all the creatures that came out at night. But there was one man who hated the night, he preferred the day when leaves, vegetables and fruit grew in abundance. Well, naturally there was conflict and that eventually exploded into a war. Our clans clashed again and again and eventually Kitsune, Damon, Amuka, Vayle and myself brought an end to the fighting, slaughtering the village of the setting sun with our greatest skills." He heaved a great sigh and rubbed his arm. "Women, Children, we thought we exterminated them all. But apparently the Kage escaped underground and has been trying to rebuild the shambles of his clan. He has been steadily gaining power for almost a year and now we fear that unless we get a few alliances going we may not be able to stop him without tearing the island in half." Sakura looked at him, finding it hard to imagine the calm and innocent looking teen sitting next to her killing anything, let along children and women. He smiled, although forced and got up again. "Well…best to be on our way." He took off running through the branches again, Sakura taking a second to let it all register before rushing off after him again.

End chapter 1 Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the character concepts for Kaine, Shinzou, Amuka and Vayle. The clan name is owned by my friend Matt. 


	2. Drawing the Lines

Chapter 2: Drawing the Lines

Sasuke and Naruto leapt through the forests leading to Konoha village, Vayle following them closely. As they leapt, Naruto couldn't stop talking about Sakura and her current company.

"Did you see that demon kid last night! I'm sure he was going to rape her, and that scroll kid probably isn't any better!" Sasuke grumbled and shot a glare at Naruto.

"You were face down on the grass, how could you tell?" He smacked Naruto to add effect, and was joined by Vayle, who not only smacked Naruto, but also grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and stopped, dangling Naruto over the forest floor, which happened to be quite far down.

"Listen you little prick…Amuka may be cruel and savage at times, and he is quite strange, but he has more honor than to rape a girl. And Kaine wouldn't even think of it…hell he wouldn't even think of a girl with her top off. So unless you want to get nailed to a tree by darts and have black widow venom pumped into you, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Vayle promptly tossed Naruto back onto a tree branch and took off like a shot.

"Jeeze, talk about anger problems." Naruto mumbled as he dusted himself off. Sasuke only stared at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"No…You had no place to say those things about his comrades and friends. He was perfectly justified in threatening you." Sasuke's voice was rather angry and brimming with contempt, as if Naruto was a piece of scum. But in his eyes, his current attitude deserved nothing less. Naruto was left sitting there for a minute, his brain and common sense finally catching up to each other. He looked away from Sasuke, but could still feel the boy of the Uchiha clan burning a pair of holes through his heart and soul. Getting up again Naruto caught up with Vayle. Grasping him on the shoulder, Vayle let up enough to allow Naruto to not kill himself trying to keep up. Naruto ran beside the medical nin for a ways then cleared his throat and looked at him, though he did not make eye contact.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said back there... about Amuka and Kaine." He twiddled his thumbs as Vayle's expression was slowly chiseled from that of hate to that of understanding and sympathy. Vayle had heard of Naruto from Shinzou, who had been present at the sealing of the fox demon. Ok, so maybe it was more like he was eavesdropping, but he still saw what was surely the sealing of Naruto's future. Slapping Naruto on the back and chuckling, he looked ahead again.

"It's fine, you don't know Amuka and Kaine as well as I do, and considering how they act sometimes they can really give the impression you got." He leaped to another tree branch, then looked up and leapt back again, tackling Naruto and sending them both flying to the ground below. Twisting in mid-air so his body hit the ground and shielded Naruto's, they watched as a massive Kunai in the shape of a sun made a buzzing path through the branches they had been standing on, cutting them down before returning to the unknown sender. Vayle was up like a flash, dodging the crashing foliage as it created a ring around the two. Sasuke was down beside them soon, just in time to watch as each branch that surrounded them burst into white hot flame.

"Vayle, what the hell is going on!" Naruto sounded worried as he and Sasuke drew their Kunai. Vayle sneered and slipped acupuncture needles between his fingers.

"These are two of the surviving members of the Clan of the Setting Sun." As he spoke, two figures, eclipsed by the intensity of the flames leapt to the ground. Though they were mostly hidden, the one carrying the massive disk was easily at least 90, and the other was tall slender and carried twin katanas. The old one stepped up first, twirling its weapon on one finger.

"Step back, children of Konoha village." The younger one stepped up as well and took a fighting stance.

"It's about to get awful loud."

Amuka and Kaine stopped on a branch behind Sakura. Sakura herself managed to stop not to far away from them and looked at them strangely.

"Boys? Are you ok?" Sakura's voice was shaky and a little fearful. Kaine unfurled a scroll and Amuka sneered.

"Vayle is out numbered…" Kaine muttered, almost barely audible.

"Which do you think?" Amuka's voice was becoming lower and gravelly, his sharpened canines growing a little longer, though not nearly as long as they were at night. "No matter who it is, we are still at a disadvantage."

"You forget though…we will not be out numbered." Kaine smirked and chuckled, then looked around. His eyes drawing towards a tree to his left, Kaine threw the scroll he had unfurled, the piece of parchment hitting the closest branch then exploding, sending bark and splinters whizzing by their faces. Jumping backwards and flipping through the air, both of them landed gracefully on their feet. Sakura was about to join them on the ground but Kaine held up a finger. "Do not follow us…you will only be in danger and I can't allow that." He lowered the finger and Sakura relaxed again. A couple tense moments later, a man and woman, their arms entwined, leapt to the ground. They each carried half of an enormous Kusari-Gama, the man carrying the scythed end, the female swinging the weighted end.

"Why do we always get the duo's Kaine?" Amuka asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, claws now sprouting from his fingers. Kaine only shrugged and unfurled another scroll as the two assailants neared closer to them.

Shinzou and Kakashi both stopped on a branch. Shinzou's head whipped to the left, toward Vayle, the smell of smoke reaching his sensitive nose. Kakashi's head turned to the right, toward Amuka and Kaine where he could see the tell tale gleam of metal as it swung around and around. Turning to each other they discussed the current situations.

"Looks like our friends have company." Shinzou said with a little smirk on his lips, not sounding at all concerned over the welfare of the assorted ninjas through the forest. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and spoke up.

"Friends of yours I take it?"

"No, not friends…enemies. Long ago we wiped out a rival clan, but some escaped. There were 5 in particular that I wish we had made sure to kill." Shinzou looked around and continued to speak. "They originally were just strong ninja's, but they now work together as hunter-nin, though only because they wish to make sure they are strong enough to kill us." His eyes suddenly stopped on the branch ahead of them. Now standing there was a man of mirror-like opposition to Shinzou. His hair was pure white, his eyes an orange-ish color. His gold robes were closed tightly and he was at the ready with his own three katanas. "They are known as 'The Ends' for that's what they bring to their opponents. And this is their leader, Endless Challenge!"

Vayle stared ahead at the two who had jumped down. The older one stopped the spinning of his weapon and slung it behind his back. Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward, confident that they could stand against the quite pathetic figure in front of them. However, before they could move too far, Vayle stretched out his arms and stopped them.

"Boys…you really shouldn't get involved in this battle. I've heard great things about both of you, but these two aren't ones to be trifled with." The young katana armed one smirked and in a voice like crackling flames, he addressed the three.

"You should listen to the Medical Nin boys, we are not afraid to kill." Vayle took a fighting stance, but dropped his arms as Naruto played the fool again.

"And who exactly are you, ya big bag of hot air?" Vayle practically impaled Naruto on a medical needle but the old man cleared his throat and rubbed a leather gloved hand along his bald head.

"I am one of the 5 Ends, Endless Tranquility. The one beside me is my son, Endless Hatred. We have been ordered by our Kage of the Village of the Setting Sun to kill the one guarding you now. However, if you get in our way, your lives shall be cut short as well." He coughed and wheezed as he finished speaking, phlegm hitting the ground. Endless Hatred pat his father's back then struck the two katanas together, creating a shower of sparks. One was obviously steel, the other seeming to be made of flint. Vayle was now worried as Endless Tranquility began spinning the disk again. This was going to be a long battle.

Kaine and Amuka bobbed and weaved through the assault made by the Kusari-Gama, both of them intent on keeping the twins occupied long enough to deal with at least one of them. Sakura watched from above, her eyes darting between all four of them. Kaine and Amuka both leapt backwards, avoiding a sweep by the weighted end. All four were now a little out of breath, and the twins took the chance to strike a pose.

"Kaine and Amuka, a reluctant Duo." The man chuckled after saying this, his scythe wrapped around his arm. The girl laughed and lifted a leg, the weighted end wrapping round it.

"Meanwhile, we are a perfect pair. We cover one another perfectly." Kaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair again, then slid a finger along a scar that traced from under his left eye, along the bridge of his nose, and then ended just at the other side of his nose. "And Kaine already knows that, don't you little Scroll Nin?" Kaine growled and unfurled another scroll.

"I know only that you two are a pair of despicable, dishonorable and probably incestuous twins. I hold absolutely no mercy for either of you!" Amuka smirked and looked at the twins. They were now scowling and unraveling the chains, spinning them once more. "Amuka…leave these two to me! I have a score to settle anyway. Just take Sakura away from this battle!" Amuka nodded and leapt to the branch and prepared to leave with Sakura, but the male swung his scythe and cut the tree branch clean away, causing Amuka and Sakura to fall to the ground. They both landed relatively ok, but Amuka was slashed across the back by the scythe, the ball then hitting him on the back of the neck and leaving him limp before the weighted end found its way around Sakura's hips, pulling her between the twins. Kaine grit his teeth and stepped forward to attack, but the male caressed her neck with his blade's edge.

"Now now Kaine, I know you don't want to have this girl's blood on your hands."

He snickered and looked down at Sakura, one hand moving down and suddenly grasping her chest, causing Sakura to pull away and struggle more. "Maybe we should take her back to the island; we could start rebuilding the clan by letting the men have their way with her." He laughed and Kaine's eyes began to radiate absolute rage and hatred.

"Release the girl you bastard, or I swear on my families honor that I'll-" The girl snorted haughtily and stamped her foot.

"What honor? Your family has made a living through summoning Youkai to fight for them. They were always weak so they used others to do their dirty work. You're no different, Kaine of the Meisei family! We, on the other hand, are part of the 5 Ends, Endless Agony." She gestured to her brother. "And Endless Growth, and together we shall kill you easily!" Kaine stepped back, the Kusari-Gama swinging toward him at full speed. Bending at the waist, he watched as the scythe end whizzing over his torso. Falling backwards to the ground and rolling to his right, the blade dragged through the dirt he was just on. This wasn't going to be easy, but for Sakura, he felt he could do anything.

Endless Challenge smirked and looked at the Kage and Jounin ahead of him. Both seemed eager to fight, and his men could handle Vayle, Amuka and Kaine easily. Shinzou and Kakashi would be simple enough: Kill both before they could use the power of their bloodlines. Unsheathing two katanas and admiring their gleam in the mid days light, he heard the branch ahead of him rustle and the two ninja's scatter. Shinzou was headed towards the twins while Kakashi moved towards the son and father. It was a slightly difficult choice, but the Kage was the one he was after. Kakashi could wait, so with hardly a movement, he leapt off his tree, following Shinzou's weaving path through the trees. Grasping a shuriken, he tossed it at his foe, missing miserably, but succeeding in steering him toward the twins' battleground. This was sure to be fun as long as the twin's stayed out of it and focused on killing Kaine before Orochi was summoned. Coming upon the clearing where the three were battling, he watched as Shinzou leapt down to try and aid his comrade.

"It's won't be that easy, Eight and a Half Tail!" His voice was resounding and booming, making the leaves and grass shake. He jumped with all his might, soaring into the sky and coming down like a shooting star, his katanas ready to strike the first blow. Shinzou was ready though, pulling out his own weapons and blocking the assault posed by his foe. Steel clashed upon steel and the two grit their teeth in fierce determination. Everything was riding on this battle, not only their lives but the lives of their friends as well. Forcing Endless Challenge off of him and back onto his feet, Shinzou pulled his third katana free and slipped the hilt into his mouth, his fox-like teeth keeping it held perfectly. Recognizing the infamous three bladed Fox Trap stance, Endless Challenge only smirked and smacked his third katanas hilt. The bottom popped up, proving it to be a ruse, new technology fusing with old weapons.

"This is a little something for you, it's called a rifle and I think you'll enjoy it as much as I do!" He laughed and smacked the weapon again, the fake sword firing its first shot. Confused, Shinzou attempted to dodge, but the pellet still grazed along his right side. Stinging pain hit him but he was sure he would live through it. Finding his footing, Shinzou tried to ready himself again, but was assaulted by his opponent's swords. Now on the defensive, Shinzou leapt back, putting away one katana and reaching into his robe, finding a couple kunai and sending them flying at Endless Challenge. They hit home, though the target soon changed to a log. Shinzou was now clueless as to the whereabouts of his foe, and feared another attack with the strange weapon that had grazed him. Looking down at the twins and Kaine, he found them to be at wits end on how to deal with the scroll Nin. Chuckling, he prepared to use his secret technique when he heard Endless Challenge speak again.

"Blinding Sun No Jutsu!" There was a flash the likes of which Shinzou was lucky enough to escape from, with help from his robes. Kaine, who was caught off guard, staggered back, screaming and rubbing his eyes. The twins both smirked and tossed the scythe at the stunned shinobi. Finding Kaine, the blade sliced clean along his stomach, returning to its owner with fresh red blood running along it.

Vayle dodged another blow from the old man's disk, officially out of ideas for the moment. His ether darts weren't effective (obviously they had taken precautions this time around), and he had thrown the last of his acupuncture needles, unable to get them back because they were currently stuck in a tree behind his combatants. He had now armed himself with a couple surgical knives, but they weren't doing him any good. The only other item he had was the roll of twine he used for stitching gashes together. He had a way to use it, but he would have to have a little time to ready himself.

"Sasuke, Naruto! I need your help! Stall Endless Tranquility and Endless Hatred for at least 2 minutes! I need to do something quickly!" He leapt behind the two boys, taking the twine from his belt, as well as a syringe and very tiny bottle of unidentifiable liquid. The boys nodded, and then moved forward, drawing their kunai. They stood in uncomfortable silence for many moments, Vayle cutting long lengths of the twine and then tying them around his fingertips. There was a buzzing noise that drew steadily nearer, signaling an attack. The boys spun back-to-back, looking frantically for where the disk would appear. But in their utter intensity on finding the weapon before it found them, Endless Hatred fell from the sky, forcing the two ninja's apart. Sasuke was now on the left, Naruto on the right, and Endless Hatred in the center. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes darted to him and swung their kunai forcefully. Endless Hatred only smirked and raised his katanas, his weapons deflecting the blows presented by the boys. They leapt in opposite directions, but were both taken by surprise when the disk they had been so eager to locate came buzzing at them both. They tried to keep as far away from the razor sharp edges, but found it slicing along their hips, spraying a little blood across the once calm grass. They fell to the ground, both clutching their wounds and a little breathless. Glancing at Vayle, he gave them a thumb's up and they both leapt back, leaning against trees. Vayle, in the meantime, stood and watched the twine around his fingers glisten in the sun. In the hand that he had not fooled with, he clutched a hypodermic needle. Plunging it into his right thigh and injecting the red liquid within it into his body, Endless Hatred and Tranquility made themselves visible. Before they could move or speak, Vayle convulsed and fell to his knees. His teeth were grit and his breath was coming fast and uneven. Within minutes, he had vomited and was left sweating and tired. Pushing up to his feet again and wiping the sweat from his brow, he smirked and spat on the ground.

"Damn you Medical Nin…" Endless Hatred hissed, striking his katanas together and creating sparks. Vayle only smirked more, disappearing from view in a show of unparalleled speed. His form became visible behind Hatred, poking him in the back with a finger. Hatred snarled and swung the steel katana, hitting nothing more than air as Vayle moved again. Tranquility threw his disk at Vayle as he reappeared but was also met with miserable failure in killing the ninja. Vayle was heard laughing, then stopped in front of his opponents.

"No, no, too slow. You're far too slow." He glanced at both of them, his opponents attempting to attack again. But as hard as they struggled, their arms would not move. Vayle stretched out his arm, letting the twine on his fingertips shine slightly, showing that it was now wrapped around their arms, keeping them totally immobile. With a soft as a whisper chuckle, Vayle pulled as hard as he could on the twine, slicing their arms to pieces like a knife through butter. As the duo fell bleeding to the ground, Vayle wrapped it around their throats and pulled tightly. Naruto and Sasuke looked away from the grizzly demise of the two fighters and said nothing as Vayle rejoined them. Staying silent, Vayle placed a blood-stained hand on each of their backs and stayed motionless as Kakashi arrived. The Jounin looked around, noting the dismembered corpses on the ground and the two boys with their backs turned to the scene, Vayle trying to offer comfort. Kakashi said a small prayer and pulled their bodies into the ground, marking the grave with the disk and katanas.

"I'll take the boys to the village…catch up when you're ready." Kakashi said as he pulled Naruto and Sasuke away from Vayle. With a nod, Vayle leapt into the trees heading for the battle site between the remaining three. Kakashi began leading the boys home.

Kaine held a hand up and looked at the blood that covered it, shining red in the light. Staggering to his feet, the brother chuckled.

"Still fighting to save her? My aren't you fool hardy?" He took another swing at Kaine but whether through dumb luck or pure skill, Kaine managed to push his upper body close enough to the ground to avoid it then get his balance back in swing. Sakura watched him running, blood pouring from his wound.

"Kaine, don't! You'll kill yourself!" Kaine ignored her and tackled the brother, wrestling Sakura from his grip and slinging her over his shoulder. At this point, Shinzou found it fit to leap onto the battlefield and address his ANBU Captain.

"Kaine, stop right now! Your guts are going to fall out!" Shinzou stood ready to attack the twins, fully intent on killing them. However, not veering from his path, Kaine kept running, eyes locked on his Kage.

"If my guts fall out…then I'll just shove them back in again!" He handed off Sakura into Shinzou's arms, then let his eyes roll back in his head and his body fall forward, rolling on the ground as it came to a halt on its back, his face aimed up to the sky, consciousness slipping from his head. Shinzou was now stepping up to fight, but before he moved two steps, Amuka leapt towards the twins, snarling and his body shifting to some strange abomination.

"Shinzou…take Sakura and Kaine…these two are mine, and I'll make sure their deaths are twofold what they tried to do to Kaine." Shinzou hesitated and Amuka practically roared. "GO, NOW!" Shinzou only nodded, grabbing Kaine and placing him on his shoulder, gripping Sakura around the waist and taking off. The twins snickered and watched Amuka spasm and twitched, his skin becoming pale and his eyes turning blood red. The snickering stopped as they noticed his chakra change its form from human to something unspeakably evil. He smirked and showed off the newly grown fangs in his mouth before cracking his neck and knuckles. The Kusari-Gama swept towards him, trying to cleave his torso from his legs, but he caught it with a simple flick of the wrist. The twins exchanged glances, shaken at the ease that Amuka had stopped their attack, but only more surprised when he tore the blade off the chain. Clamping it in his mouth, ignoring the sting as the blade sliced gently against the corners of his mouth, he showed off the newfound speed he had acquired by dashing around the two and hitting the small of the brothers back with his palm. He was sent flying forward, but caught himself on his two feet, murder on his mind. Unfortunately for him, Amuka still proved too fast as he ran to his opponent and grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground slightly. The sister started to run forward to attack, but stopped dead as Amuka, in a show of gruesome efficiency, plunged his arm halfway up her brother's torso and pulled it back out with his heart in his hand, the organ still beating. Her brother screamed in pure agony, apparently feeling every moment of pain Amuka bestowed. Admiring his handiwork, Amuka snickered in demonic glee at Endless Agony's rather ironic situation. Returning his face to its previous glare of hate, crushing the brother's heart in his hand and tossing it to the ground, Endless Agony was now a cadaver in his hands. The sister screamed in terror and turned tail to run, shocked and horrified at the sight of her brother dying before her eyes. "Not so fast little one." Amuka whispered as he dropped the body and ran to Endless Growth, removing the blade from his mouth and raising it over his head. One quick swing later and she was nailed to a tree by the weapon, blood pouring from the wound in her stomach, staining her clothes as she squirmed. Once again without a word, Amuka stared into her eyes, licking his fangs before plunging them into her neck. A few useless attempts at words were uttered as she felt her energy and chakra draining from her limbs. She was suddenly cold…tired…before long, she slumped forward, as dead as her brother on the grass. Amuka licked some blood from his lips and began to laugh in true devilish joy, staring at his work before Shinzou made his presence known again.

"Amuka, I know you're in there…don't make me fight you…" Said Shinzou, trying to talk Amuka down from the demon state he was in. Amuka took a step forward, the grin still on his face, before he grasped his head and shook it a little. A minute of that passed, all the while with his body returning to normal. As he finished, he looked at his Kage, panting for breath and sweating with fatigue.

"I…I saw you…I was…able to…control…" Was all Amuka could get out before collapsing forward, exhausted and feeling ready to sleep for 20 years. Sakura looked at him, then Kaine's limp form, and finally at Shinzou. The Eight-and-a –half-tailed ninja only sighed and looked to the top of the trees, Vayle showing up on a branch and leaping down to pick up Kaine.

"Fixable?"

"Probably…if I spend about an hour stitching. What did this?" Vayle asked, raising an eyebrow at Shinzou. The Fox Nin only looked to where Endless Challenge once was and scowled.

"…The Sun."

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
